Bustboy
by Adsagsona
Summary: Brian loses his job and Justin in one day. Will he try to get both of them back? R&R please :) *FINISHED *
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. The characters of QAF belong to Cowlip and the actors of course are their own property. I'm just writing this fun, no other reason.  
  
AN: Brian Kinney loses his job and his lover in one single day. Will he get both of them back and is he prepared to do something for it?  
  
Bustboy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Brian, there is someone here to see you."  
  
"I told you I don't want to be disturbed."  
  
Brian sighed, this was the last thing he needed.  
  
"Let him in."  
  
An older man walked in. Brian had seen him once or twice, on a meeting. Normally Mr. Symons didn't mingle with his employees.  
  
"Mr. Kinney, how are you today?"  
  
"Busy, Mr. Symons, nice to meet you."  
  
"I wish I could say it was likewise. I have rather ad news for you Mr. Kinney. The boss has problems with your work."  
  
"I have had no complaints."  
  
"Don't understand me wrong, you do good work. But we miss the edge from your earlier work."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You always had inspired ads, Mr. Kinney. Some were a bit too aggressive, but the were all there. Lately you go with the flow, and we're not used to that from you."  
  
"I thought you all would like it if I walked in line. I'd like it if you made up your mind about how I'm supposed to act."  
  
"We have. He gives you one more chance, Mr. Kinney. Whatever causes it to loose the edge to your work, get rid of it. Make us a good ad campaign for these sunglasses and you can stay."  
  
Symons laid a pair of hypermodern sunglasses on Brians desk and left the office. For a few minutes Brian just stared at the spot where the partner had been standing. What the fuck was that all about? He didn't even know his work had a certain edge, it was just his way. He grabbed his coat and left the office, leaving everyone stunned. Brian Kinney was always the one to close the doors.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Looking for my edge!" He called out.  
  
Against his habits, he went for a walk. On a bench in the park he pulled the sunglasses out of his pocket. What was the use in even thinking of a concept? He would be out anyway. He was home much earlier than usual and surprised Justin.  
  
"Hey Bri, miss me?"  
  
Justin gave him a kiss and stepped back. He didn't get an answer and he had learned to accept he would never get any. That didn't mean he gave up trying. Brian stood behind him, folding the younger man into his arms and kissing his neck.  
  
"I should get rid of you." He whispered.  
  
"Ah, but you adore me too much to kick me out."  
  
Brian let go of his lover and sat on the couch. This was getting absurd.  
  
"My boss says I've lost my edge and I should get rid of whatever causes the loss."  
  
"And you immediately think it's me?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"So who gives a fuck? You do your job well, don't you?"  
  
"I get one shot, one. . . I don't want to give up a good job and the money. Maybe it would be better if . . ."  
  
"You're not suggesting I should leave?"  
  
Brian looked everywhere around the loft but at Justin. He knew it was crazy, but maybe it was enough to do the trick to his ads.  
  
"Could you at least look at me?"  
  
Brian sighed deeply and looked his lover straight in the eyes, mask of 'I don't give a fuck' attitude firm in place. He had made his decision and wasn't about to back down as he watched Justin pack his bags. The young man turned in the doorway.  
  
"You know, you surprise me every time. I'd never would have guessed you'd pick your job over me."  
  
"It's the only good thing I have in this world."  
  
"Fuck you!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, none of the character are mine. AN: Justin has left Brian and returns to Deb. Brian makes some big decisions.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brian just sat there, listening to the retreating footsteps of Justin, the door of the elevator sliding open. He still could catch him, say he was sorry and that they could figure it out together. That there were plenty of jobs in the world, but only one Justin. He knew that was what his romatnic lover would want and need to hear. But that wasn't Brian and his body din't react to the mixed signals of his brain. The sunglasses he had left on the table were annoying him. If they wanted him to get his edge back, they could have chosen something different.  
  
"Ah, fuck it."  
  
He went to bed early, refusing to act on the urge to go to Babylon or Woody's to drink. . . and see if Justin was there.  
  
Justin went straight to Debs, she always had room for him. She must think this was a regular thing. But she also knew Brian. Debbie opened the door.  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"Nothing realy. He's almost out of a job and that was the only important thing in the world to him."  
  
"Come in, Sunshine."  
  
The next morning the ad executive gave up. He had drawn out a few ideas for the campaign and they were all good, but not good enough. So, he did the only thing left that had any honor. He quit.  
  
"To say it frankly, Mr. Symons, the threatening doesn't work shit. The campaigns I design are good, piece by piece, you know that too. So I'll do what you want and that is leave this company. Then everybody is happy. Have a nice life."  
  
He didn't bother to clear out his desk, he just grabbed his laptop and left. His secretary stopped him in the hallway.  
  
"Is there something worng, Brian? This is the second time you leave this early."  
  
"You'll be working for a new boss from tomorrow, I quit my job."  
  
He turned and walked away, not wanting to see her face. He drove to the diner where were few customers. When he sat down he got a dirty look from both Debbie and Justin.  
  
"What do you want, Brian?"  
  
"To talk to you, Deb. It's business."  
  
She took him to the back of the diner.  
  
"You're an asshole, you know that. Justin came to us last night and you didn't even call to see if he's alright."  
  
"Because i know he is. He's a big boy, Deb. I have a question for you and it will seem strange."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you have a job for me?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Brian sighed, he didn't want to explain what was going on.  
  
"Justin probably has told you that I had difficulties at my job. I quit this morning and I need money to survive, Deb."  
  
"Hm, I know your lifestyle so you probably do need it. How long until you move on?"  
  
"It won't be long, maybe a week or so."  
  
"Alright, but jsut because you're you, okay? You start tomorrow."  
  
He nodded and left the diner. Debbie decided not to tell Justin, she knew Brian did it partly for him, even if he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"A little advice, sweety. Nothing to breack your head about."  
  
Brian went on to Bablylon where all was quiet. He walked straight into the manager's office.  
  
"Kinney! Long time no see."  
  
"I need your help, Carson. I need a gig, for a week or so."  
  
"How I have waited for this moment. The King of Babylon has returned. Welcome in the team!"  
  
Brian grinned, this shoudl be fun for a little while. He would give Justine a scare, earn money and look for a new job. He returned to his loft, quite pleased with himself. It would be long days, but it would be worth it. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I own noooooothing! Nothing I tell you!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Brian was completing his disguise. King of Babylon was alright, but Brian Kinney was not about to become the gossip of the town as bustboy. He wore a torn jeans he had found in the back of his closet from his college days. He put on a white longsleeve shirt and a White Sox cap he had laying around somewhere. He set the cap backwards on his head and grabbed the hypermodern and conveniently mirrorglassed sunglasses. Brian almost walked out of the door but at the last moment he remembered the finishing touch. He replaced the cowry-shell bracelet with a plain black leather band. He didn't dare to look in the mirror, but put his hands in his pockets and walked to the diner where Debbie didn't even notice him at first.  
  
"What will you have?"  
  
"That job you promised me yesterday."  
  
"Brian?"  
  
He set a finger to his lips and lowered his sunglasses.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. Where do I start?"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
A half hour later Justin came in and Brian was doing the dishes.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"I hired him, he needed a job. He's a bit shy so be careful around him, okay?"  
  
Justin nodded. He didn't remember seeing the guy around but there was something familiar about him. At that moment Ted, Emmett and Michael walked in. He went to pick up their orders.  
  
"Hey Justin."  
  
"Hey guys. Check out our new help in the kitchen."  
  
They all looked to the kitchen, but no one was there. Michael said he'd go to the bathroom, but passed the kitchen first to talk to his mother. Suddenly someone laid a hand onto his shoulder and kissed him. He turned around to, or so he thought, the new guy.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
He took in the appearance in front of him.  
  
"Oh Mikey, I'm hurt, really. But it's a good thing even you don't recognize me."  
  
Michael pulled the cap of Brians head.  
  
"Hey, watch the hair!"  
  
"Brian? What are you doing here, working in the diner?"  
  
"I'm. . . taking a chance, Mikey. Don't tell anyone, alright? I'm out of here in a few days."  
  
"What about Justin? You hurt him, you know."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Michael."  
  
"And your job. Have you lost it?"  
  
"I quit, okay?"  
  
Michael didn't say anymore and returned to his friends at their table.  
  
"Have you said hello to our new friend? You stayed away so long. Is he hot?"  
  
"He's cute but really shy."  
  
"Yeah, your mom mentioned something like that."  
  
In the meantime Justin had entered the kitchen. He dropped a few dirty plates in the sink and hung around a little longer. When the guy emerged from the back of the room Justin held his breath. Damn, he was hot!  
  
"Hi, I'm Justin."  
  
He only got a nod, a sign the man had understood him.  
  
"Debbie told me you are a bit shy."  
  
Again a slight nod. Justin lightly laid a hand on the man's arm.  
  
"That's okay, we're all friends here."  
  
The man looked to the hand on his arm and smiled. A sweet smile that threw Justin completely. Was this man gay? If he was he would be too shy to show it. So he nodded, smiled and left the man alone. He didn't notice the big grin that lit up Brians face.  
  
"Has anyone seen Brian?"  
  
"Not since last night. He'll show up eventually."  
  
Justin didn't say anything. He hated being away from Brian but he would not go back himself, not this time.  
  
"What's everybody up to tonight?"  
  
"Babylon. . . they say there's a hot new dancer."  
  
"Worth checking out."  
  
They agreed on Babylon when Justin had to get ready for class. They guy was still doing the dishes. He passed him to get his books but he didn't look up.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The guy jumped a little and hesitated to answer.  
  
"William." He whispered.  
  
"I'm Justin. Welcome to the diner."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Would you like to go out with us later?"  
  
"Late shift."  
  
"Too bad, maybe some other time?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"I've got class, I'll see you later."  
  
When Justin had left Debbie entered the kitchen.  
  
"I got to hand it to you, Brian, you are one hell of an actor. What are you trying to pull?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I make it up as I go along."  
  
"Just be careful." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, never will be.  
  
AN:The guys find out who the new dancer at Babylon is and Brian gets a new job.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
At ten Brian left for Babylon. There were posters that the king of Babylon was claiming his place. At the back entrance he got in unnoticed. He shed his bustboy look and got into something more. Brian. The manager let him wear whatever he wanted, he looked good anyway. A tight jeans and short, sleeveless shirt did the trick. His bracelet firm in place he waited for his place in the spotlight.  
  
The four friends arrived at the disco, Emmett all excited about the new dancer that would be introduced. The music stopped and the crowd roared.  
  
"You've all waited for the new dancer! He has his own policy, guys! He dances among you in his own way. But still you will know him 'cause he IS the King of Babylon! Happy hunting."  
  
It was a disappointment after all the publicity. Justin didn't care too much about it. he went to the middle of the dancefloor when he saw Brian. He was dancing close to one guy, grinding their hips together, licking his neck. Justin watched as the older man moved on to the next, dancing sexily. Suddenly he noticed Brians shirt, black with the word 'king' in gold letters. Brian was the new dancer! He approached him but another guy pushed him away.  
  
"My turn to dance."  
  
Brian kissed the other lightly.  
  
"You get your turn next."  
  
He pulled Justin on the dancefloor but didn't say a word.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"The manager owed me a favor. I get paid to do what I like, so I let it happen for a while."  
  
"You lost your job."  
  
"Time's up, sorry Sunshine."  
  
Justin watched Brian move around the room but he didn't take any of the men to the backroom. And he left early, right after finishing his hours. He crashed onto his bed. He had the early shift in the diner and an interview with Synlar & Partners in the afternoon. He had bought a nameless pair of jeans for his bustboy-image and tried to keep that image intact for now.  
  
Brian was tired as hell with only a few hours of sleep. Carefully not to forget any details he left for the diner. He was early and went straight into the kitchen, where he almost bumped into Justin.  
  
"Hey William. Did everything go okay last night?"  
  
He nodded quickly.  
  
"The workload was not too big then?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Justin sat on the counter next to him, the shift didn't start for another ten minutes.  
  
"I went out to Babylon last night. Ever been there?"  
  
It was a confession and question a the same time. Justine was surprised and relieved when he noticed the slight nod.  
  
"Are you from around here? I haven't seen you yet."  
  
"I'm from Pitts. I'm not that noticeable, I guess."  
  
"Don't say that. I think you're cute, really."  
  
"Thanks." Brian smiled.  
  
It was busy in the diner and they didn't have the chance to talk anymore. Later that day, at the end of the shift, Brian moved to get away.  
  
"Are you gone already?"  
  
"Things to do. Sorry."  
  
The interview with Synlar & Partners went smoothly. They were impressed with his work and references. A job opened up the week after and he could start then. It had the same perks as his last job and he ha d a good time working with him. Brian said 'yes' immediately. A week would give him the time he needed. He liked playing the shy guy and was waiting for a move from Justin. And he knew it wouldn't take long. So he left Synlars office in a good mood. After tomorrow he'd quit both the diner and Babylon. He was glad he wore a suit when he noticed Justin at his loft. He smiled, the kid couldn't stay away.  
  
"Erm. . . Hey, Brian."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"I think I left my sketchpad here."  
  
"You had it when you packed, I'm sure. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Justin left, confused but utterly sure this was Brian. He went to see him because he felt strangely attracted to William. He needed a reminder that he was in love with Brian, but it didn't help much. He had to have William. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *sigh No, I don't own anything.  
  
AN: Michael plays along with Brian  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning Brian put on a bandana and again the sunglasses. He was getting tired of the disguise, wanting to be himself again. But first William was going to give his last show. He was already in the diner when Justin came in. He listened as the younger man held his breath, trying to decide what he should do.  
  
"William? Would you like to go out tonight?"  
  
Justin waited for what seemed like ages, until William raised his head and smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool. Are you coming to Babylon?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Justin place a hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"'Till tonight, I have class."  
  
Brian followed his prey to the frontroom of the diner and set himself at the bar.  
  
"Deb, it has been fun for the last few days, but I'd like to quit."  
  
"Sure hon, no problem."  
  
The gang walked in and he stayed seated. The three of them were in a heavy discussion over him.  
  
"I'm telling you Brian has left the country. It's not like him to not letting us know. A day okay, but a week?"  
  
"Justin told me that he was at his loft yesterday, wearing Armani. He must have a job again. Maybe he just has a lot of work right now."  
  
Sweet Michael, always someone to rely on.  
  
"Hey, is that the new guy?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"At the bar, he's talking to your mom."  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Come on, Michael, go talk to him. And make sure to introduce us!"  
  
Sighing he walked up to 'the new guy'. He sat next to him but Brian didn't look up.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Alright. I have a new job, it's all going good. What is everyone looking at?"  
  
"They heard there is a new hot guy in town. And that's you. For some reason they think you're shy and I have to talk to you."  
  
"I'm flattered, Mike. Say to them that I already have a date."  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And do you happen to know anything about the King of Babylon?"  
  
"Only that you should look harder for him next time." Brian smiled.  
  
"You're full of surprises, Brian."  
  
"Go back to Ted and Emmett, will you? I don't want them to see me yet."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Michael kissed him on the cheek and when Brian turned to say he was supposed to not do that, Michael took his face in his hands and kissed him full on the mouth.  
  
"You're the shy one now, remember?" Michael winked.  
  
He went back to his friends and Brian appropriately looked stunned and made a mad dash for the kitchen where he burst out in laughter. He'd get Michael back for that one.  
  
"Did you make a new friend, Mike?"  
  
"He's a cool guy. I invited him to Babylon, he's coming."  
  
"Oh lovely, new blood in the family!"  
  
"You don't know anything about him."  
  
"I know enough."  
  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Emmett!"  
  
"Yeah. . . he is."  
  
"What about Ben?"  
  
"I'm not going to sleep with him, Ted. He just needs friends and you saw how shy he is. I'm helping him."  
  
"That's nice of you honey;"  
  
"Mom, tell them."  
  
"William is very shy. It's a miracle Michael got him so far. I hope it will do him some good." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
AN: Brian goes to Babylon as William and reveals himself.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
That evening Brian felt on top of the world. The torn jeans and white tank top made him feel like a biker, especially with the bandana. the tough shy guy, how cute he was. He first searched after Michael who he found quickly.  
  
"Hello Michael."  
  
The other man turned around when Brian grasped the back of his head and kissed him. He brushed his fingers along his best friend's cheeks.  
  
"I owed you. Thanks for keeping my secret."  
  
"You look. . . a lot different. You're too confident to be William. Justin is coming!"  
  
Brian immediately bowed his head and put his hands in his pockets. He seemed like a different person. Ted and Emmett were confused about the new guy, certainly when Justin came up to them.  
  
"William, you made it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This is Ted and Emmett and you already met Michael."  
  
Brian only nodded and smiled at the three.  
  
"Do you like to dance?"  
  
"I don't know. . . "  
  
"Come on, William. I'm with you, nobody's looking at you. It will be fun."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Justin took his hand and lead him to the dancefloor. Ted, Em and Michael watched the unusual couple.  
  
"Who is that guy?"  
  
"That is the long lost Brian." Michael grinned.  
  
They watched as the couple started dancing, Brian barely touching the other until he moved closer. he let Justin take the lead and in his disguise as William he was comfortable with it. He left his right arm in the shadows while he danced. He felt Justin pulling him closer towards the backroom. He followed but would not go in first. Justin took his hand again and lead him towards a relatively quiet place. He kissed him and Brian let it all come over him. Then he slowly took control, it was time to end the masquerade.  
  
"Close your eyes." He whispered.  
  
Justin did as he asked and he slowly turned the young man around and pressed his body to him, kissing his neck. Then he took one step back and Justin moaned at the loss of contact. He took off his glasses and leaned into his lover again, right hand against the wall. He licked a trace along Justin's neck and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm not taking back what I said. My job is very important to me but that doesn't mean you aren't. . . because you are."  
  
Justin startled at the sound of the voice. It couldn't be. . . He looked to the hand next to him, with the bracelet. It was Brian!  
  
"I heard you cheated on me with some bustboy."  
  
"It's not cheating and you damn well know it. You said it yourself!"  
  
Justin turned around and was speechless. This wasn't the Brian he was used to.  
  
"You. . . you are William?"  
  
"I did it to be unrecognizable. I never thought you would go for a shy guy."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
Justin took a step closer to Brian and put his hands around the older man's neck.  
  
"He was sweet and cute. But most of all he reminded me of someone. You look hot as a bustboy."  
  
"So, you're coming back?"  
  
"I don't know. . . working and living together. . ." He grinned.  
  
"Don't worry about it, as of next week I'm an ad exec again. For the next two days you have me all to yourself."  
  
"Mmm, great."  
  
They kissed each other and Justin snatched Brians bandana of his head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Bustboy is alright, Brian is even better. I love you."  
  
Brian didn't say anything but pulled Justin closer.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
They passed Michael on their way out and Brian gave him the bandana.  
  
"Thank Ben for me." He nodded at the cloth.  
  
He kissed Michael on the cheek and went home with this beautiful teenage lover. Michael looked surprised at Ben who had joined them some time ago.  
  
"He asked me for the bandana to save his relationship."  
  
"Did Brian use the word relationship?"  
  
"Not exactly, but he was serious about it."  
  
Ben lightly kissed his boyfriend.  
  
"They'll be alright in his own way." 


End file.
